beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Revolution - Episode 03
This is the third episode of Beyblade: Metal Revolution. Role Play (Hikaru joins the gang on their journey to Koma Village) Madoka: So, Hikaru how do you know Minami? Hikaru: '''As she said, we battled and drawed and since then we’ve been competing to settle the score. '''Gingka: So you’re rivals Hikaru: You could say that Gingka: Her Beyblade and special moves were really cool, I wish I get to battle her one day. Hikaru: I’m sure you will, you’re entering the Xtreme Bladers aren’t you? ..... *looks at Gingka* ….. Oh sorry I didn’t mean to… (Now quite close to Koma Village) Gingka: Its OK Hikaru, Anyways I’m going to Koma Village to get back Pegasis. Voice: And how’re you gonna do that Gingka? Gingka: *surprised* Hyoma? Nice to see you pal Hyoma: Nice to see you all too. (In Koma Village, at Hyoma’s place, Gingka tells about Shrine of Destiny) Hokuto: The Shrine of Destiny? You do know of the dangers of going there don’t you Gingka? Not a single person, I know of, has ever returned from that gateway. Gingka: Hokuto, you must show me the gateway and tell me all you know, I must try and get Pegasis back at all costs. (At the gateway) Hokuto: Take this map Gingka and try your luck, we will be eagerly waiting for you. Benkei: What do you mean we’ll be waiting for him, we’re going with him? Hokuto: *harsh voice* You can’t, if you do you’ll be endangering Gingka’s life along with you own. (Gingka goes through the gateway and continues for a long time before reaching an extremely large gorge) Gingka: There’s no way, I can cross this. Voice: Yes, there is Gingka Gingka: *looks around to spot the source of the voice* How? Voice: You see the light coming from the hollow in the tree *Gingka looks at it*, you will find the Key of Power in it. The key has unlimited power that can make you more powerful than anything else in the world. Gingka: Wow!!!!! Voice: But to cross the gorge you must throw it in the gorge, or else take the longer, more dangerous route. What are you going to do? Will you let go of the most powerful object in this world? Gingka: Yes, Pegasis is more important to me than this and I’m going to get him back. *Gingka throws the key and stones are levitated to form a bridge, Gingka steps on the first stone* Kenta’s Voice: HELP!!! Gingka: Kenta? I’m coming Voice: The stones will begin to fall back in a short while, are you willing to risk it. Gingka: *gets back off the stone and finds out Kenta was an illusion, hurries to get on the stone but too late* Why are you doing this to me?????? Voice: *No reply* (Gingka travels along the longer route and reaches the shrine, he opens the doors but energy from within the shrine repels him and he falls unconscious) Gingka: *wakes up* Noooo, I’ll never be able to see Pegasis again now. *looks around* Pegasis? Voice: You are a noble blader Gingka, and I have granted you your wish. You got through my tests, you were ready to give up something others would die to possess, you thought about your friends instead of your desire, you are a true blader and soon enough you will save me from my own power being used for evil. Gingka: Thanks Destiny, 3 …. 2 …. 1 ….. LET IT RIP!!!!!! *launches Pegasis* Fly Pegasis!!!!!!!!! Synopsis Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF Battles Special Moves Used Category:Metal Revolution Episodes Category:Duncan Ravenclaw Category:Metal Revolution